pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Other items
Bags Bags provide the Hero/ine the ability store and carry the useful items found within the dungeon. Every Hero/ine starts off with a Backpack and a Key Ring, which stores all of your keys. The first 3 Pixel-marts each feature an add-on bag: the Seed Pouch on depth 6, Scroll Holder on depth 11, and Wand Holster on depth 16. Each upgrade to the Backpack requires one slot in the Backpack, and it can be accessed by tabs in the Backpack GUI. Food Food is essential for the Hero/ine's survival. If the Hero/ine does not eat food, s/he will become hungry and (eventually) die by starving. Food also restores five health points, for the Warrior class; and one charge to all wands, for the Mage class. Keys All keys can only be used in the depth they are found in. Plant items Seeds Seeds are collectible items found by stepping on grass or plants. When thrown, each seed grows a corresponding plant with its own effect. Throwing or dropping at least three seeds into an Alchemy pot will brew a potion. Dewdrops are dropped randomly when trampling tall Vegetation tiles. When picked up, they are consumed, restoring a small amount of health to the Hero/ine, if s/he was injured (no effect if otherwise). The number of HP restored is equal to the stage, increased by 1 for Huntresses. When the Hero/ine is fully healed, dewdrops can be collected and stored in the Dew Vial. Evil eyes have a 50 chance of dropping special dewdrops that restore a greater quantity of health. Quest items Dried rose The Dried Rose is part of an alternate quest given by the Sad Ghost. The Sad Ghost asks the Hero/ine to find a Dried Rose, by slaying enemies at that depth until it drops; and in return, it will reward the Hero/ine with a weapon or armor. Giant rat skull The Giant Rat Skull is part of an alternate quest given by the Sad Ghost. The Sad Ghost asks the Hero/ine to slay the Fetid rat and give it the rat's skull; and in return, it will reward the Hero/ine with a weapon or armor. Corpse dust The Corpse Dust is part of an alternate quest given by the Old wandmaker. It can be gathered from skeletal remains. It seems to lure enemies to the Hero/ine when it is in the Backpack. (To Be Confirmed) It is considered a cursed item, and using a Scroll of Remove Curse will uncurse it, and won't attract enemies anymore. Tips * If the Corpse Dust side-quest is given at a depth that has a Pit room, there's a possibility for the Corpse Dust to spawn in the Skeletal Remains within the Pit room; and therefore, it must be accessed from the Collapsed Floor room in the previous depth above, in order to retrieve the Corpse Dust. Phantom fish The Phantom Fish is part of an alternate quest given by the Old wandmaker. It can be found hidden in a tile of water somewhere. The Phantom Fish is not initially visible and only becomes visible once the Hero/ine searches the cell. The Phantom Fish can also be eaten. Eating the fish will turn the Hero/ine invisible for 15 turns. Contrary to all other foods, eating the Phantom Fish will not restore any hunger, and it will only take 2 turns, instead of the normal 3 turns. Pickaxe The Pickaxe is part of a quest given by the Troll blacksmith. The Pickaxe is given to you only after speaking with the Troll blacksmith. Dark gold ore , making it useless on the surface.|Dark Gold Ore.png|heading=Dark gold ore}} Dark Gold Ore are mined as part of the Troll blacksmith's quest. The Dark Gold Ore can be sold at a Shop for 1 gold a piece. Dwarf token Dwarf Tokens are part of a quest given by the Ambitious imp. He asks you to either vanquish 6''' Golems, or slay '''8 Dwarf Monks, which drop a Dwarf Token upon death. As a reward for giving him at least 6 or 8 tokens (and clearing some Golems/Dwarf Monks), the Imp will give you a cursed, identified ring. The Dwarf Token can be sold at a Shop for 100 gold a piece. Miscellaneous items Gold is used for purchasing items from Shops on depths 6, 11, 16, and 21. The Dew Vial is an item that holds up to 10 Dewdrops. Each Dewdrop stored in the vial will heal 10 of the Hero/ine's total health. When the Dew Vial is full, if the Hero/ine receives a hit that would slay him/her, the Dew Vial will automatically be drank, fully healing the Hero/ine. The Honeypot can be thrown/shattered to spawn a Golden bee. The bomb can be thrown to damage and paralyze enemies within a 1 tile radius. The Weightstone is a purchasable item that can be used to increase either a melee weapon's speed or accuracy. When another Weightstone is used on an already-balanced weapon, the previous balance is removed and the new balance is applied. The Ankh can be bought in every Shop, in the quantity of one. It costs 500 gold on depth 6, and its price increases by 50 in each subsequent shop. The Torch can be found randomly in depths 22-24 and can be purchased from the Shop. It is needed, to clear the Fog of War in the Demon Halls stage. The Illuminated buff from a Torch only lasts 250 turns before another torch needs to be lit. This item is obtained by slaying Goo (with a drop probability of 1/3). This allows the Hero/ine to teleport to the spot where the device is set up. The Beacon will glow white, while it is set somewhere. This item is obtained by slaying Tengu (for the first time, with any class; the tome will spawn in the Hero/ine's Backpack after every subsequent run). The Tome of Mastery allows the Hero/ine to choose between 2 specializations of their class. There are a total of 8 specializations. Tome of Remastery For all intents and purposes, the Tome of Remastery can be obtained and functions the same way as the Tome of Mastery. And its purpose, similarly to re-balancing a weapon from one status to another with another Weightstone, is to allow the Hero/ine to switch from an already chosen sub-class to the other sub-class, provided the player already selected a sub-class at the beginning of his/her game. Tengu won't drop the Tome of Remastery if the Tome of Mastery still hasn't been read yet. This item is obtained by slaying the King of Dwarves. The Armor kit is an item which transforms an existing piece of armor into a class-specific garb, each with a unique special ability. The Amulet of Yendor is the only item in Depth 26, in-between two skull pillars, at the center of the only room on that depth. When obtained, you are prompted to choose between finishing the game or continuing to play. * If you select "Let's call it a day", you are returned to the Main Menu and that current game file is erased. * If you select "I'm not done yet", the amulet fills a slot in your Backpack, and you are able to continue playing. After selecting the "I'm not done yet" option, you may still choose to "End the Game" with the amulet at any time. (Just tap on the item and the selection will show up.) It can only be dropped or thrown and cannot be equipped; it has no activated ability at this time. History Dewdrop to the game | 1.6.0 | : Dried Rose | 1.6.1 | : * Pickaxe * Arcane stylus * Giant Rat Skull * Dark Gold Ore | 1.6.2 | : * Dew vial * Corpse Dust * Dwarf Token | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell | 1.7.2 | : Weightstone | 1.7.4 | : Honeypot | 1.8.0 | : Tome of Remastery }} Category:Other items